


Flower Crown For His Idiot

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A Picture Is Worth a Thousand Words, AHWU, Drabble, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, but its ok, creepgar - Freeform, flower crown day, gavs a dummy sometimes, michael thinks it cute anyways, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't understand flowercrowns, or how they work. So Michael helps his boi out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown For His Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a little fluff drabble I came up with after making a bunch of flower crown edits. If you would like to see my edits of Michael and Gavin with flower crowns, [ click here ](http://my-lovely-little-micool.tumblr.com/post/94934103786/my-lovely-little-micool-a-pictures-worth-a)

"Micoooo~! How do you do this? This things being a bloody pleb! It won’t stay on my damn head!" Gavin whined in frustration as he tried to position the flower crown on his head the right way.

“Geezus fucking chryst, Gavin. Come here, dumbass,” Michael sighed, grabbing the Brit by the arm and pulling him towards himself.  
Letting out a famous ‘Gavin Noise’ of surprise, Gavin stumbled forwards so he was a mere inch or so away from Michael’s face.  
The redhead reached up and repositioned the flower crown just as they heard Geoff begin AWHU.  
"Wwwhat’s up guys, welcome to AWHU! I’m Geoff from Achievement Hunter, and this is AWHU numberrr…"

Gavin’s face flushed a light pink as he stood face to face with Michael, unmoving as they played it up for the camera. They both kept a straight face, even though the two of them wanted nothing more than to smile and laugh and maybe kiss each other for a while.  
"Today is a very special episode of AWHU! Someone sent us all some flower crowns, and suggested we wore them in this weeks AWHU. So, here ya go, whoever sent these!" Geoff explained.

After what seemed like an hour (it had only been like, 10 seconds), Gavin began to feel the flower crown sliding down.  
Keeping a straight face, he stood still, knowing Michael was staring at him from an inch away. The flower crown slowly slipped down his forehead, falling just over his eyes, making him unable to see.  
Before he could break his and Michael’s silent stand-off, he felt something moving the crown.  
And then he felt something touching his lips.

Michael. Michael was— why was Michael kissing him? What?? It had to be a mistake! He probably just.. Slipped….

Before Gavin had a chance to process the situation or kiss back, the lips were removed and so was the flower crown from infront of his eyes. He was standing wide-eyed and red-faced right infront of Michael, who was now smirking.  
Michael chuckled quietly, placing the crown back onto the Brit’s head gently.  
"You’re an idiot, Gav. And kinda adorable. But you’re my adorable idiot.”


End file.
